


My country is where you were born

by queenofmne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AND STYDIA IS CANON, F/M, Fluff, I love fluff, SO I CAN BE AS FUCKING FLUFFY AS I FUCKING WANT, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofmne/pseuds/queenofmne
Summary: It's about damn time for Stiles Stilinski to get the girl and Lydia Martin obviously deserves better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Four days to go and I have 10k worth of fluff for you . It's cheesy and maximum trash, but most of us are too. I love you guys and I just can't fucking wait anymore for Stydia to finally happen. I've been patient for 6 years and now I'm starting to lose it...... I guess it was bound to happen one day.

"I am Lydia fucking Martin and I deserve better!" she was practically screaming at Scott.

  
It was a Friday night, normal and lazy, which was for them a luxury. So, to celebrate, Lydia prepared a movie night for the whole pack. From the popcorn to the nachos to the wide range of movies to choose from, Lydia went out of her way to make everything perfect for just this night if nothing else. And what she was counting on was Stiles being there. Things were strange between them, the whole pack noticed. Stiles was intent on keeping his distance from Lydia for some stupid, unknown reason. And for things to be stranger, he didn't even tell Scott.

  
So, Lydia practically made this night just for him to show up, to be honest. She even went that far to get all the Batman movies for tonight. But, when Scott showed up without his best friend Lydia lost it with rage.

  
"Lyds calm down, I'm sure you two will get over this. I don't know what's up with him, but as soon as I find out I'll tell you. And I'll tell him not to be a dick. Promise." Scott was trying to reassure her in his calming voice, but strangely enough it wasn't working. Apparently this was hurting Lydia more than anyone in the room imagined. 

  
"Scott, you just, you don't understand... Everyhing was fine after he saved me, it was fine when we had to save Mason, but now that all the terror is over he's avoiding me or no, better term - he's been distant. Yeah we talk at school and hang out there, but every time I try getting closer he backs away. And I don't know if it's something that I've done... You know Scott, I almost killed him that night." Lydia was now on the verge of tears, all the insecurities she kept behind her walls now out in the open, her fears and frustration getting the best of her. It wasn't like her to show her emotions to anyone like that, well except maybe for Stiles. But, here she was, scared and lonely and so so in love that it broke all the hearts in the room. 

  
"He doesn't think that" Malia interrupted, "I was really scared for him that night, for all of us actually. And when you two got home I went to Stiles house to check up on him. He was still awake when I got there and we talked a bit about everything, I felt like he needed to get it all out after an emotional night like that, I smelled it actually... But, we were talking and I noticed that all the time he kept talking about how scared he was for YOU. And never throughout the conversation did he mention being scared for him, so I asked him about that. And do you know what he answered? He told me that he knew you'd never hurt him intentionally and if you did, he'd still love you anyway. So don't, just don't give up on that sarcastic little piece of shit. Because if anyone deserves a happy ending it's you two." Malia finished a little breathless and the whole room stared at her. 

  
"I really don't know what to say to that. But thank you. For telling me. I... it means a lot actually." Lydia was still stunned from the speech Malia just had. Even though she didn't know how in the world could Stiles have forgiven her for all that she hurt him, she understood because she would do exactly the same. But, even though him openly proclaiming his love for her wasn't a strange concept, it was still a long time ago since she heard it from him. And she fucking misses him saying it to her. How much she means to him, how much she's important, how much he's in love with her. And if he ever told her again, she now knows she'd say it right back. A decision is made in her mind, she is going to try, she's going to let him know how much she cares for him. It's time she returned all the love he gave her. 

  
"I'm surprised Malia even knows what happy endings are." Liam brought Lydia back from her thoughts and she couldn't help but join the pack in a laugh at Malia's obvious death glare.

 

* * *

  
Along came Monday, for most of Beacon Hills High a day sent straight from Hell to kill any and every positive, productive thought they might have gained during the weekend. But, for Lydia Monday was kind of like a new beginning. A role reversed plan was formed in her head, just like in her favorite chick flicks. She woke up an hour earlier than usual, taking a very long bath, carefully curling her hair to look soft and wavy and picking her outfit with much more consideration than usual (and everyone knows how much thought she put into that on a daily basis). So, she was stainging in front of his locker now, leaning on it slightly and actually smiling at everyone who passed her. All that's left to do now is wait for Stiles to show up. 

  
And when their eyes finally met across the hall it was, like always, almost magical. She says almost because Stiles always finds a way to trip over something or to make a silly face at her that makes her laugh, but is still far from the whole romcom smooth guy. Lydia actually preferred it this way. So, when he made a face at her she made one back at him that made him laugh all the way to his locker. It was Lydia's favorite sound. Even the voices liked it enough to shut up for a while. 

  
"What's up with you today, no rolling eyes when I do somehting dumb? Are you sick or something?" Stiles joked with her and she felt her cheeks burning up. He already saw something different in her and she didn't even start executing her plan. A long time ago it scared her that he knew her so well, but now it just made her love him even more. 

  
"Nah, I wanted to see if it was as fun as you made it look. Surprisingly enough it is. Anyway, you should really walk me to class because I have to talk to you about something." she took his hand in hers, gushing inside about how big it was in compared to hers and pulled him down the hallway to AP Chemistry. 

  
"First, we are in the same class, but okay, I'll walk you." Stiles snorted with an amused smile. "And secondly, is everything okay? Are you okay?" his voice was now more than worried and even though Lydia thought it was extremely sweet, she didn't want him to feel that way about her ever again. 

  
"Don't worry, I'm fine honestly. It's just that I've been away for a long time and have missed almost all of my AP classes and yeah, I don't have to take them anymore and everything, but I want to go over what you've done there, I might need it for college. And I was wondering if you'd be available this week to help me out?" her hopeful request erased all the doubts and hesitance Stiles had bout it and when he said she didn't even have to ask her face lit up like Christmas lights and he was completely and utterly gone.

 

* * *

 

 

Since Stiles was supposed to come to her house that night so she didn't even bother with changing her clothes. She wanted Stiles to notice what she wore for him. Lydia fixed her makeup and pulled out new notebooks for them to study, even though studying wasn't quite a part of her plan. To be honest, she lied a bit. It was true that she missed a lot of classes and she really did think they would be useful for college, but that is exactly why she learnt this herself right after her teachers gave her the materials for everything she needed to catch up on. This study date they had tonight was going to have a lot more date than study if it was up to Lydia. And she couldn't wait. 

  
Finally he arrived right on time with a huge backpack probably full of books he won't be needing tonight. Lydia was in the middle of making them dinner when he let himself in with the spare key. He put his backpack on the kitchen table and came by her side to see what she was cooking. Stiles stood silently by her side while she was adding cheese to the pasta that was boiling. As soon as she was done she turned to greet him with a kiss on the cheek. It took him a bit by surprise, she could see, but then a shy smile appeared on his face and he seemed quite flustered actually. 

  
"I was thinking we could eat something before we get to work. Mac and cheese is about the only thing I know how to make, if that's okay?" she asked sheepishly while mixing the pasta that was almost done.

  
"That's actually my favorite. And just so you know, dad told me to come home at 11. School night and shit..." he looked kind of apologetic. It wasn't a problem really, but Lydia would have wanted to have some more time for executing her devious plan. Instead of stressing over it, she got to work and made Stiles help her set the table just in time to turn off the stove.

  
 "It smells really good Lyds. When did you learn to cook anyway?" Stiles was highkey impressed by the looks of it and Lydia couldn't have been more proud of herself.

  
"Like I told you, I basically only know how to make this. And it was my grandma who taught me because I loved it as a kid." She confessed with a slight blush on her cheeks. Lydia wasn't the girl who'd live up to anyone's stereotypes of women, but to Stiles it seemed like she genuinely quite enjoyed cooking. It was a new information for him and that got him asking himself throughout the whole dinner: when will this girl ever stop to amaze him?

* * *

 

 "Hey Stiles?" Lydia's voice sounded small in her quiet room. They are sprawled across her huge bed, have been studying for about fifteen minutes and she was already annoyed, but didn't know how to steer this 'study date' on the right path. Stiles on the other hand was extremely engrossed in his work and only just hummed in answer.

  
"Can we leave this for another day, I'm really not up for studying...?" she asked hopefully. It was already getting late and Stiles would soon have to go home. And who knows when would be the next time he came at her place.

  
"Of course Lyds, are you feeling alright? Do you want me to get you something?" Stiles' voice was full of concern and Lydia honestly shouldn't have been surprised. He was always treating her like a glass figurine, especially after Eichen. But, scaring him wasn't what she mean to do so she quickly shook her head saying she was okay.

  
"It's just that I don't really care that much about school these day. You know, after everything, studying just seems plain pointless. School is not that important anymore." she admitted what was on her heart. Even when Lydia was acting dumb and popular, she never once neglected her schoolwork. But, some things now seemed so worthless to her. Let's say she kind of gotten her priorities straight. And school wasn't even in the top five. But, as always, Lydia was a good student and did everything needed of her. Just like these lessons which she had already went over with herself. Although, Stiles did not need to know that.

  
"Yeah, I get it. But there's one thing that doesn't add up here. You called me here tonight to study, but now you're saying it's pointless to you. Why did you really call me tonight Lydia?" Stiles was now amused and like always could see through her bullshit. Except this time, that was exactly what she wanted.

  
"Well, what if I told you I just wanted to get you into my bed?" Lydia actually winked at him, showing her practiced flirting face. But, Stiles being Stiles, he jut laughed at her. Full on laughed. Lydia rolled her eyes, trying to hide the hurt in them caused by his reaction.

  
"What Stilinski?" a little bit of anger leaked through her voice, even if she intended to be perfectly cool about this.

  
"Hey, hey, no need to get feisty with me. I'm laughing cause it's a good one." he held his hand up in defense, but still continued laughing without knowing she was actually not kidding.

* * *

  

Finally, they had decided on watching a movie, thankfully still having enough time. What actually surprised Stiles was Lydia's movie choice for the night.

  
"Are you seriously telling me we're watching Star Wars and not The Notebook?!" he asked excitedly with a good dose of disbelief. Lydia absolutely adored his fanboy face and even though she'd never even seen his favorite movie it was worth it. Besides, it was time for her to see what his fuss was all about.

  
So, when Stiles laid back against the board of her bed with the laptop in his lap the only logical thing for her to do is nestle by his side and put her head in the crook of his neck. When Stiles brought his arm around her shoulder unconsciously, fitting into their old friendship and their usual movie watching position, Lydia felt a breath of relief escape her lips. She wanted them to get past all the awkwardness and this was a really good step forward.

  
What Lydia wasn't counting on was actually liking the movie so much she absolutely had to watch every single Star Wars movie ever. It was addicting. And now she kind of understood Stiles' weird obsession. So, when she begged him to stay for another movie he beamed of happiness, but still kissed her cheek and started to collect his things. But, Lydia couldn't let him leave, especially not now when watching the movies without him seemed like a betrayal of some sorts.

  
Taking her phone from the nightstand she did the only thing she knew would make Stiles stay. After three rings she said loudly: "Hello Sheriff!"

  
Stiles stopped when he heard who she was talking to. He kept asking himself why Lydia would go to such lenghts to keep him here, but the conversation she was having with his father made him unable to think. He didn't even know the two were such good friends. Stiles sat on the bed next to Lydia and questioningly listened to her phone call.

  
"No, Sheriff, don't worry we're fine. It's just that I'm really having trouble sleeping tonight, it gets scary you know. It would mean a lot to me if you'd let Stiles sleep over. It's easier when he's here. I feel safer." she told the Sheriff honestly because even though she didn't plan on sleeping, Stiles made her feel protected and it wasn't a lie that she wanted him to hold her every night.

  
Stiles couldn't hear much of that conversation, at least not his father's side, but by the triumphant look on Lydia's face and the way she was thanking him, Stiles knew she must have gotten her way. Not that she usually doesn't... Still, it was strange that his father would let him sleep over at a girl's house just like that. Those times he did sleep over at Lydia's was either when they were in a life and death situation and it was a necessity or when his dad worked a long shift and he wouldn't even be home in the morning.

  
"I guess you're stuck with me for the night." Lydia beamed while looking for the second part of Star Wars, she wasn't even subtle about it and that confused Stiles.

  
"I didn't really have a choice did I? You're just lucky these are my favorite movies..." Stiles rolled his eyes fondly, but still pulled her closer once the movie started.

* * *

 

They fell asleep during the fourth movie, around 4am. The laptop was lost somewhere in the sheets while Lydia's head was on Stiles' chest, her leg was curled around his and he kept an arm around her waist. Natalie Martin was worried at first when her daughter didn't come down for breakfast early as usual, so, naturally she went up to check on her expecting Lydia to be wrapped in blankets probably with bad period cramps. But, what she didn't expect was to see the Stilinski kid holding her daughter tightly while she was smiling in her sleep. Natalie knew her daughter and all her quests, how they began and also how they ended. She could hear late at night when Lydia would throw out some poor boy from her bedroom, shushing him to keep quiet. This didn't seem like her daughter at all, although Lydia had significantly changed these past few years, especially the past few months. Still, she knew Stiles saved her and that Lydia obviously loved him, but she wasn't aware of the sudden change in their relationship. Nobody ever told this woman anything, it was getting really annoying at this point.

  
"Kids, I really hate to do this, but you do have midterms these days, so maybe it's for the best if you don't skip any more classes..." Natalie said apologetically, but raised her voice so she'd actually wake them up. 

  
Lydia slowly blinked her eyes open, recognizing her mothers voice first. She slowly lifted her head and smiled lazily, her mind still clouded with sleep. But, something underneath her hands started moving and only then did she notice a very grumpy, sleep deprived Stiles. He unconsciously started stretching his long limbs, still confused and now aware of his surroundings . Unfortunately, the movement caused Lydia to lose balance where her hands were on his chest and fall right on top of him. With strawberry blonde hair all over his face, Stiles was reminded where he was at the moment and who he slept with last night. Which, in return made him turn a very cute shade of red.

  
To add to his embarrassment and also to Lydia's, Natalie sternly cleared her throat moving the attention of the pair from each other to her. The speed with which Lydia shuffled to the other side of the bed was both extremely funny and also endearing. Natalie had never seen her daughter blush like that and also be awkward around boys. Surely, her mother had interrupted some very inconvenient activities, a lot of times, but Lydia hadn't been this nervous around her mother even in fifth grade when Natalie saw her kissing with a boy from her class. 

  
"We were just sleeping." Stiles was quick to explain and Mrs Martin did indeed believe him upon seeing him and her daughter still fully clothed, but it had definitely come out more wrong than right in this situation. 

  
"What he meant is that we watched movies till late last night and kind of accidentally fell asleep. Thus him using the term 'sleeping'." Lydia expanded the explanation smoothly, but not before throwing Stiles a pointed glare for babbling, even though she always secretly found it cute. 

  
"Yeah, what she said." Stiles added lamely, feeling the need to back Lydia up on this one.

  
"Don't worry kids, I understand. Besides I'm pretty sure you've both went through the birds and the bees talk more than a couple of times." There was still kind of an awkwardly embarrassing atmosphere in the room, but now Stiles and Lydia were relieved that Natalie was being cool about this. At least reaching the 'parental' level of cool which was more than either had hoped for. 

  
"Since you both missed breakfast I made you sandwiches to take to school. Now, I believe you two should go get ready." With a small smile she left the room, silently burning with a desire to know what was really going on between those two.

  
As soon as she left Lydia and Stiles found themselves looking around the room in silence, avoiding each other's gaze. After a few moments of pure awkwardness Lydia decided it was enough and calmly informed Stiles she was going to take a quick shower. He nodded, still not saying a word and Lydia couldn't help but wonder what was going on inside of his head. The tought stayed in her mind for another second and as soon as she stepped in her bathtub, under the hot water, she remembered last night and how warm Stiles body felt against her skin. And how badly she wanted him to stay with her forever. 

* * *

 

During Lydia's 20 minute 'quick shower', Stiles was sitting on the bed dumbfoundedly, still not able to comprehend what exactly happened last night. All he remembers is that they were watching the movies and all of a sudden he wakes up with Lydia practically on top of him. Not that he minded one bit, it only worried him. Yes, he admits to himself silently. He was beyond worried because this wasn't normal for them, they were just friends. Actually, less than that these days.

  
He tried distancing himself from Lydia for a while. Part of it was him being considerate towards Malia, he didn't want her to think their break up had anything to do with him being in love with someone else. Besides, the two grils were becoming fast friends and they both deserved to have each other. And the other part was that he was afraid he'd crossed the line. With nothing to tell how things would play out between Lydia and him, Stiles was scared that he'd made his feelings too obvious and that maybe Lydia wouldn't want to be friends with him anymore because of that.

  
The memories of the time Lydia kept running every time he tried to chase her were still fresh in his mind and now she was much more important than a childhood crush. It wasn't just her love he wanted, it was also her friendship. The way she believed in him, supported him, saved him. It was all too important to be lost over the fact he was in love with her. So, after Eichen, Stiles thought it would be for the best if he stepped back for some while. Just enough for him to tame the explosive surge of feelings that surfaced after they rescued her. The thought of losing her made a part of his self control snap and all he had the need to do was tell her how much he loved her before it was too late.

  
But, as he tought about it in the long run, that wouldn't have been such a smart thing to do. It was better to have Lydia as a best friend than not have her at all. It was hard, much harder than he remembered when he was younger, but necessary. Stiles told himself it would be just for a little while, promised that they'd go back to being them as soon as his feelings calmed down a bit. But, after last night, he wasn't so sure it would ever be possible. The way he felt when she was in his arms, the way she held on to him the whole time and how peaceful she looked, how safe. Last night just made it harder for him to be in her vicinity. But, not only did he have no idea how to get away from her this time, he kind of didn't want to. Even if that meant he was kind of masochistic.

  
Stiles smiled wickedly at the tought. He could most definitely see himself enjoying Lydia's torture. And oh God, if it hadn't been for Mrs Martin this morning, who knows what wicked idea would little Stiles get. The water was still running in Lydia's shower and his train of thought landed on her in this moment, probably very wet and very naked. For a second there he found himself itching to join her, touch her, feel her. But, as the water stopped and he was met with silence, reality crashed down onto him with a ton of self doubt and unrequited love. Stiles took a few calming breaths waiting for Lydia to come out and then went on to check his messages from last night. A few were from Scott, asking about his morning and telling him he'd ride to school with Kira. And then there was one from his dad.

  
12.36 AM ~ Dad ~  
 Just use protection. See you tomorrow.

  
Stiles practically choked on nothing upon seeing the message his dad sent him. Why the hell did everyone think he was gonna have sex with Lydia last night? Even his own body parts went there and for the love of God that gave him ideas he wasn't supposed to have about his best friend. Stiles closed his eyes, concentrating on Darth Vader of all people. A breath in, a breath out and it surprisingly worked. He was now feeling at ease and perfectly able to answer his dad by informing him there was nothing of the sort he was aiming for going on between him and Lydia. In which Stiles firmly believed. But, as the doors to the bathroom opened, Stiles unfortunately looked up to see a half naked Lydia in her lacy underwear more for show than to cover anything. And to be honest, Stiles was an inch of shown skin away from swooning.

  
"Hope you don't mind, I just forgot to get my clothes." Lydia said way to innocently with a devilish hint of smirk on her lips that should've gave her intentions away, but, Stiles was apparently too starstruck to even notice her flirty game.

  
By now he was openly staring and if it was any other situation he'd be deeply ashamed of himself. Instead, Stiles couldn't find it in himself to notice how wrong this was. He hadn't seen her this naked since that time she sleepwalked through the woods. Even then, he made himself not look anywhere that wasn't appropriate. But, this was a whole different story now. It registered somewhere in his mind that if Lydia wasn't okay with him seeing her like this she wouldn't have even gone out of the bathroom dressed like that. That's how he justified his appreciation in his mind.

  
Lydia, on the other hand didn't need any further justification. She went out like this with a goal which Stiles happily fulfilled for her. It was her intention to make him lust for her physically and the girl was absolutely aware of the magic she was doing to him right at the moment. Besides, Lydia was proud to have visual confirmation of her success. She couldn't help but throw a quick glance down at Stiles' tight jeans that somehow had gotten even tighter in the past few minutes. And that made her openly gloat while still having abnormally kinky desires stuck in her genius mind.

  
Finally, when she had the audacity to feel a little bit ashamed of how long her eyes were fixated on her best friend's private parts, she brought them high enough just to meet his. What Lydia saw there was fucking terrifying and magnificent at the same time. An insatiable hunger burned strongly while Stiles was still taking her in. It made her squirm in her spot, but also kind of alive in a different way of the word than it was usually used. It left her scared, how much she loved him when he was worshipping her like that and how much power they mutually held over each other's head.

  
"You like what you see?" Lydia stumbled over her words, trying to recover from the intensity of his gaze on her body.

  
A poor choice of words, Lyida knew that. She must have sounded like that fucking Sims game. Stiles' eyes finally snapped to hers and when she expected him to make fun of the slight insecurity that laced her voice, just like Jackson used to do, she was met with an oddly soft look. Adoring and loving and everything inbetween the two. She bit her lip hard, suddenly trying to stop herself from kissing him. This game of hers had seemed like a really good plan at one point, but she had forgotten how much more she and Stiles were to each other than some teenage sexual fantasy.

  
"Well, I like it more when you smile." he said honestly, even though the moment before he was too busy being spellbound by her sex appeal. It wasn't hard to go back to innocent thoughts, especially after she had looked at him so lovingly upon hearing his words. And then as she grinned at him, Stiles swore to God that he didn't need anything more from her than just her happiness.

* * *

 

After that sleepover Lydia had drastically changed her tactic. Now it wasn't all about plain seduction, she wanted to let him know she loved him in a whole other way. Stiles inspired her to appreciate the little things. She always sent him a text goodnight and in the morning checked up on him, asking if he'd slept well and without nightmares. And every day after school she'd tell him to drive home carefully and when he dropped her off some nights after hanging out with the pack she'd tell him to call when he got home safely. And Stiles would usually forget to eat lunch, too invested in studying last minute (it was Lydia's fault honestly, she kept him from homework when she called him over) so Lydia discretely made sure he ate something, even an apple. Not only that, Lydia had formed a strong friendship with the Sheriff over the years and it definitely wasn't weird that sometimes they called each other to talk about Stiles. Because Lydia wanted to know when he had particularly bad nights so she could cheer him up with his favorite McDonald's cheeseburger and the Sheriff was amused at how his son was still so oblivious to the love Lydia was constantly showing him.

  
Stiles on the other hand didn't notice Lydia's over protective behavior, how worried she was, the way she cared especially for him. He didn't notice because to him it was normal. That's how he'd always been with her, so it didn't look strange from his eyes. He knew he was Lydia's best friend, she even told him so, but Stiles was never aware of the true extent of her love. And to be honest, he didn't mind the friend zone anymore. Because that meant he could see her every day, hug her, hold her, tell her she's beautiful, reassure her, comfort her, make her feel safe, make her feel loved. You know, when you truly love someone those are the things that matter. It's not about making out or having sex with that person. When you love someone, the most important thing is to make them happy, to be there for them every step of the way. And he already had that, which was more than he ever thought would be possible. Because sure, he had his plans and dreams, but she was always going to be Lydia Martin and he knew he had no chance with a woman like her. For guys like Stiles having a person with a beautiful mind was the best they could hope for. And God knows Lydia was three times the woman he deserved. Beautiful mind, yes she had that. But there was also the beauty of her soul, of her heart and not to mention that all her inner beauty was reflected on the outside.

* * *

 

School was starting in five minutes and Stiles was still in the bathroom. His alarm clock didn't ring this morning and he got up only twenty minutes ago. He texted Lydia that he overslept, but to wait for him at his locker cause he'd be there in a little bit. There was no possible time for a shower so he just washed his teeth and put some clothes on in just under ten minutes, but Wednesday was a bitch. Not like a typical Monday level, but more like 'it was taco Tuesday last night and it probably wasn't wise to eat as many tacos as the werewolves' kind of fucked up.

  
"Shit, shit, shit, shit." Stiles thought ironically. His stomach was growling and it didn't sound good. Stiles all but ran upstairs to his bathroom, cursing all the Gods available.

  
He was trying to concentrate on his current bussines and it was working for quite some time. Stiles was relieved to say he was almost finished, but a noise right outside the bathroom caught his attention.

  
"I just checked his room he's not there either. And yes, his car is still parked outside. I have no idea where he might have gone, but don't worry Lydia he's okay, we'll find him soon." Stiles heard his dad talking on the phone with apparently the one and only genius strawberry blonde in Beacon Hills.

  
At first he was confused, he told Lydia he'd be there quickly and he knew he still had about four and a half minutes before the bell rung. So why was she acting so paranoid? Even going that far to call the Sheriff... Then, as he struggled with the last piece of the really spicy tacos left from last night, all the little strange things Lydia was doing lately started to seem odd. It was an inexplicably dangerous tought, the theory that was forming in Stiles head. But, nonetheless, the pieces started twirling around in his mind and slowly finding their place. Something that had seemed so impossible once upon a time had become almost touchable and there was a new kind of excitement in Stiles that came with such revolutionary revelations.

  
With his newfound determination Stiles had taken the quickest shit in his life and hurried out of the bathroom to reassure his dad that there weren't any unexpected trips to Mexico this time, the only guilty thing of his sudden disappearance was just their delicious and partly deadly cuisine . Indeed, his father had laughed when Stiles greeted him awkwardly.

  
"Hey Lydia, I've found him. He'll be there in about ten minutes, tell the teachers I held him up. No, no, he's fine. It's just that we Stilinskis have a really big problem with the south of the border." the Sheriff couldn't help but joke even though Lydia couldn't understand it and Stiles kept glaring coldly.

* * *

 

It was a miracle, really, how the Jeep went in it's full speed without a hitch all the way to school. Stiles knew he was speeding, but his dad would understand. And Roscoe definitely deserved a good new motor. It would be Stiles' way of thanking him for bringing him to school before the last bell rung. But, there was only so far a car could take you. So, when Stiles finally found a parking spot he ran practically upside down all the way to the east wing, shoving everyone who got in his way. Like always, Lydia was leaning against his locker, her hair down in waves and dressed the same as last Monday. For a second her choice of wardrobe confused him, since he knew that if and only if Lydia decided to wear the same thing two weeks in a row she would definitely not wear it on the same day as the last time. Something about having the same classes and people remembering her outfits.

  
As he approached her, all out of breath and panting, he finally recognized the blue dress. It was the same one she wore when he had the panic attack, when they had their first (and hopefully not last) kiss. That got Stiles even more excited, like she would just know what he was planning on doing now. The happiest grin Lydia ever saw on him split his face and there was no possible way that anyone in the whole school could resist smiling back, let alone someone as stupidly in love with him as Lydia is. She was waiting for him to catch his breath and finally say something, but he kept staring at her so openly, lovingly. His usual shy facade had somehow slipped away with his smile and Lydia wondered what could have possibly caused that. Because as far as she knew all her attempts at seducing him or showing him that she cared a little more than friendly have comically failed. She had to ask.

  
"You seem kind of different. Is there something I don't know about?" it was a fairly innocent question, but filled with hope and years of waiting.

  
"Apparently Lyds, there was something that I didn't know about." Stiles said with quite a dose of mysterious smugness.

He looked beyond excited, just like she's used to seeing him before the premiere of some of his favorite movies. There was something kind of mischievous in his eyes, but to Lydia they looked prettier than ever. A new layer of confidence was following Stiles every move, but Lydia couldn't figure out why he was backing away from her and suddenly standing right in the middle of the most crowded hallway. As he whistled for attention and everyone turned their heads to him, doubts started to raise in Lydia's mind. Did she scare him with her shameless, but discrete declarations of love? Was he going to make fun of her for that, in front of the whole school, just like she used to do once upon a time? Lydia had a feeling about this, a feeling of expectant twitching in her stomach that reminded her of Stiles so much that she almost laughed to herself. The problem was, she had no idea what to expect of her best friend. She could only hope it wasn't something too embarrassing for her, because God knows the pack already had enough material to tease her for a lifetime. She took in a breath the same time Stiles did and prepared herself for whatever stupid thing he did next.

  
"I, Stiles Stilinski, have a very important announcement to make. Tonight at the lacrosse game. Everyone is more than invited to come and see." he shouted across the hall and some people even pulled out their phones to film. But, most were disappointed while Lydia was relieved. People were expecting something scandalous as they were all speculating his relationship with Lydia for quite some time. Plus, there was no point in him telling them to come to tonight's game, it was the final of the state championship, no one would miss it for the world. Everybody immediately continued with their business, not too interested in what had just happened.

  
But, Lydia knew Stiles better than that. There must have been something really important for him to make that kind of scene in the middle of the school and she absolutely needed to know what. Just as she was about to ask him, Lydia was stopped in the middle of her sentence by the obnoxiously loud school bell. She groaned in frustration, pouting all the way to class while Stiles kept making fun of her. They were finally right outside the classroom door when he stopped her from knocking. Lydia raised a very questioning eyebrow at him, but Stiles shrugged turning her around so she was facing him.

  
"Come on my little smol red ball of fury, you shouldn't be seen so mad before the big game. You're supposed to cheer me on today, you know" he said sweetly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and as much as she wanted to resist his charm, Lydia found herself shaking her head fondly and losing her mad face in the process.

* * *

 

Lunchtime came slower than ever if you asked Lydia. After that first class with Stiles she didn't see much of him, he didn't even bother walking her to her second class like he usually does. He was acting way too secretive and weird, but Lydia was trying to be logical and explained that with nervousness from the important game. The moment she sat at their table her suspicions were confirmed, something was up with Stiles and Scott was in on it. They were both whispering something animatedly and giggling like two nine year old girls over Justin Bieber. Lydia tried finding consolation in Malia, since Kira was preparing for the game, but she found her staring at the boys, obviously listening to what they were talking about with her super hearing.

  
"Malia, honey, could you maybe share with me what those two idiots are so excited about?" Lydia gently nudged the girl beside her which got Malia snickering.

  
"Sorry Lydia, but I shouldn't even be listening to this. It's apparently a big secret. Besides, you'll find out soon enough." Malia shrugged her off with a smirk that got Lydia even more curious and a slight doze of furious. She did not like being out of the loop, mostly because of all the strange and bad things that happened to her the last time the pack hid something from her. Although this was seemingly harmless, she was irritated that no one trusted her enough to tell her. After making about two or three insecurities go away forcefully, Lydia exasperatedly gave up on prying. She decided to trust her friends who she knew always trusted her.

* * *

 

  
Lydia spent most of her lunch quietly eating, which all the other people around the table were thankful for. Neither Stiles, nor Scott, nor Malia would have been able to avoid or lie to the smartest girl in school. Not that they weren't surprised when Lydia chose to back down, but it was also kind of a relief not to have to deceive her. It wasn't ideal, or how a pack should treat it's members and the three felt more than guilty for leaving Lydia out of this subject, but it was for her own good. Surprises weren't really her thing, everyone knew that, but somehow even Stiles was assured in the success of his plan. It was time for him to finally make a move, the last task in the ten year plan which he made when he was only eight. Last year he was still with Malia and didn't have any intention of breaking it off any time soon, but circumstances change and feelings don't, so of course his mind always went back to that plan. Over the years it has become a part of him, just like Lydia. And now, as he was beginning to truly realize how much she actually loved him, for the first time in forever he could see this ending happily for both.

* * *

 

It was thirty minutes before the game, but Lydia was already on the bleachers with Malia, her mom, Chris, the Sheriff and Melissa. They have all come together to cheer for the team and Lydia was so far on the edge of her nerves that no one of them could calm her down. Even Mason, Hayden and Corey came to say hi, but she was too distracted to greet them properly. The supernatural two shared a knowing look, while Mason was throughly confused. Lydia, on the other hand barely registered the fact that Hayden and Corey were now explaining to their friend how in love with Stiles Lydia was at the moment. She was officially a trainwreck with a desperate need to act calm and supportive for Stiles. And Scott, Kira and Liam, of course. But there was no point in denying now who was the most important of the previously mentioned.

  
"Lydia sweety calm down. They got this." her mother tried reassuring her, but Lydia's hands were still shaking in stressful anticipation.

  
"Melissa, is ADHD contagious? I am starting to get scared because of the way she's becoming more and more like Stiles." her mother was noticeably worried, but the question still came out as a joke, possibly to calm her nerves. Which obviously wasn't working. So, the only thing Lydia could do was to keep waiting for the game.

  
At the same time, Stiles Stilinski was calm, collected, cool... Practically scaring everyone in the locker room. They have never seen him like this before, the kid was literally sick with anxiety. He was putting on his gear without any help because for the first time before a game his hands weren't shaking. He patted Liam on the back telling the boy he'll do great. Gave the team a pep talk instead of Scott who kind of got 'held up' kissing Kira. Stiles was a perfect example of the true levelheaded, experienced leader and the team was bat-shit terrified. When Scott finally came back with Kira's lipstick all over him he had found his best friend going over game tactics with the Coach. He looked around the room for an explanation, but only got a couple of shrugs and shaking of heads.

  
"Stiles, are you alright?" Scott asked carefully as Coach slowly backed away, sensing a private conversation was about to be held.

  
"Yeah bro, why wouldn't I be." Stiles seemed fine by the looks of it and Scott had to know what had caused such a change in him from the last game that was only last week.

  
"Let's be honest here, you've always been kind of anxious before any game and I remember the last year's final... You have never been this calm in your life and I have known you since we were babies..." Scott sounded worried and Stiles couldn't help but smile and hug him strongly. Even though Scott was still confused he returned the hug wholeheartedly.

  
"Let me put it this way Scotty. Tonight is our last game in high school, we are in the finals so either we're gonna get second place or the first, both are great. Not only that but I get to play with my brother and with my friends tonight while our family and the girl that I love cheer for us. And I really, really think she loves me back. So yeah, it's one of the happiest days of my life. And I am going to fucking enjoy it while it lasts." Stiles said sincerely and he could swear he heard Liam sob. Scott hugged him again, patting his back twice in support as if saying he understands perfectly well.

  
"Let's kick some ASS." The team was surprised when Kira shouted in the up until then quiet locker room, but nonetheless, everyone cheered and screamed and clapped and they were on their way to the court. Although nobody wanted to jinx it, somehow they all knew they were going to win tonight.

* * *

 

The game started off quite easily, Beacon Hills High was leading with 3:0 after the other school's coach called for a time out. The team was focused and giving their absolute best, everyone on the bleachers had to admit this was the best they played the whole year. As far as Lydia was concerned, Stiles was passing balls, hasn't dropped anything yet and the coach hadn't screamed at him so considering all her criteria the game was going smoothly. She was cheering him on louder than anyone in the crowd and Stiles almost instantly noticed. Well, actually, he had a habit of looking at her whenever he did something right. The night had started perfectly and the team was confident in success, during their time out, most of them were already celebrating. But, like everything good that ever happens in Beacon Hills, their luck just couldn't last any longer.

  
After the time out the other team went out on the field with a newfound fire and aggression. They were playing rough and the humans in the team had found themselves in quite a predicament. Scott, Liam and Kira wordlessly agreed to take all the hits coming from the other school's worst players, but the three of them could only do so much. Basically half of the Beacon Hills High team was out by the half-time and Coach was dangerously close to a homicide. He tried arguing with the referee, calling him out on his unfair judgement and the fact that none of the other team's players got a yellow card. There was something fishy with the sudden turn of events, but there was unfortunately nothing the kids could do about it, leaving most of them half broken, half bruised on the bench.

  
Surprisingly Stiles was one of the players who got off unharmed along with Scott, Liam, Kira and Danny. They might have all been stronger than him, but Stiles was always faster and had found a way to dodge direct hits in times like these ever since Marc Johnson beat him up in eight grade. It wasn't an ideal situation, very far from that, everyone had to unhappily admit. But, they have been through worse than some cheating scumbag jocks and neither Stiles nor his teammates were ready to give up just yet.

  
Pulling his supernatural friends away from the rest of the team, Stiles kept his head in the game, trying his best not to let the pressure and frustration get to him. It was their night, his night. Everyone has been preparing for this game ever since the school year started. And yes, they had some awfully hard times and lacrosse wasn't always a priority, but now they were here, trying to fit into the normal life. There was too much on the line to let those bullies ruin it.

  
"Listen to me now. I know you all have this kind of an unwritten rule about these things, but it is very much obvious these guys don't really give a fuck about anything. And Scott I am profoundly sorry to make you abandon your impeccable moral sense, but if you three don't use your werewolf slash kitsune abilities for offense we are exclusively done." his voice was stern, but his friends saw right through his false attitude.

  
Stiles was beginning to get scared. At first, the odds were unmistakably in their favor and he had become maybe slightly too sure of victory. He had dreamt for a long time to be the hero of the game, the one who gets the girl in the end of the romcom. His wish had almost come true one time, but in the end, even though she cheered for him, Lydia still chose Jackson at the end of the day. It hurt to know that even at his best he wasn't good enough to her, but Stiles had grown up since then. He'd changed and realized Lydia really did care for him. But, there was still a part of him which longed for this kind of affirmation from her.

  
The whistle blew for the beginning of the game and Stiles made himself try to only worry about the ball.

* * *

 

Lydia's smile grew on her face with each goal their team scored. She was worried at one point during the half time, she had seen the distress on Stiles face and the way he kept himself calm all throughout the Coach's profanities. Suddenly, Stiles was taking their friends away from the rest of their team and Lydia instantly knew he must have a plan. Which was surprisingly, as Lydia could see now, working.

  
It was smart, making Liam and Scott tackle their players much harder than they could tackle ours. And Kira the kitsune was working her trickster magic, maneuvering the ball around the field without anyone being able to follow her movements. It was impressive, her friends were using their abilities at their finest and she could only imagine how the rest of the oblivious humans were reacting to the sight of three teenagers playing better than professionals. But, for them it was a given gift, their special tricks came from the world of supernatural and even though they were great, it was the human who was extraordinary.

  
Stiles was considerably faster than he had been only half an hour before and that was saying something. He never tripped, nor he seemed exhausted which he must have surely been. Lydia had PE with him for four years, she wasn't sure he'd ever run more than a mile in his life, but now every two seconds he was crossing the big field. And whenever he caught the ball he wasn't selfish to keep it to himself, he always passed it on to the open players which had more than enough times scored. No, Stiles wasn't trying to be the MVP of this game, he was indeed making sure they never missed a good opportunity and with that he deservedly became the real hero of Beacon Hills High. Of course, in the true Stiles manner, he also doubled that night as a fellow cheerleader never missing a chance to tell the team how good they were and to give them some kind of support even if it was in the small gesture of clapping their backs.

  
An anchor, she realized. He had been the team's and the whole school's anchor. Keeping them in a good place when the storm came to take their hope away. With a smile on her face she remembered Deaton's words. They were each other's anchor. And only now she truly understood the importance and the meaning of such an ordinary word. And since Stiles was too busy giving everyone the chance for a pleasing turn of tables, she knew it was her time now to do the same for him. To be honest, Lydia had been closer to Stiles than she had been to anyone but Allison and she had this crazy crazy feeling like her feelings were wordlessly shared. So somehow she just knew, although there was this hopeful, kind look on the outside, Lydia felt it was getting more and more hectic inside his thoughts. One person, even if it was the best person in the word by her opinion, couldn't possibly be able to hold the pressure of the whole game only on his shoulders.

  
Their team had now caught up to score, making it even between the two schools. And it was all because of Stiles. Unfortunately, there was so little time left that Lydia kept wondering how the hell could anyone still be in their right minds. Her heart was beating loudly as the seconds were ticking and the only thing on her mind was how much she wanted the team to win. Not for them, not for the school, not for her, but for Stiles, the love of her life.

  
"GO STILES!" she shouted without thinking the moment he caught the ball. By the small, grateful smile on his face while he was sprinting across the field Lydia knew he heard her. She knew he finally understood.

  
So Stiles kept running and running, completely forgetting how much his feet hurt and how badly he was hit all throughout the game by those aggressive imbeciles. The only thing his mind could process in the moment was the sound of his name falling so effortlessly, so caringly and sincerely from Lydia's lips. He wanted to laugh, right in the middle of their last offense action, but instead controlled his whirlwind of emotions and stuck to simple, but meaningful smile. Stiles was a man on a mission, even if that mission still had only less than thirty seconds left. He was going to give his best to make her proud.

  
Suddenly he was approaching the goal a hell of a lot too quickly. His mind went blank, the fear getting the best of him, Stiles believed he was surely going to miss. Everything seemed like it was put in a frustratingly slow motion and he just wanted it to be over with. Instead of keeping his eyes on the goal, he took a long second to actually turn his head over to the crowd and look at her one more time. And as if he just knew, she was smiling brightly, her hands curled in fists, anticipation written on her face but mixed with that purest kind of hope. And there wasn't a doubt left in his heart as he aimed, throwing the ball the absolute best he could.

* * *

 

The crowd went wild as Stiles scored the last goal, Lydia included. She was happy that he was happy. And he was happy that she was happy. That’s how they worked, actually. Always thinking of the other first. Lydia was still on the bleachers, applauding and screaming and hugging everyone around her. However, she was still keeping an eye out for Stiles in all that chaos. The rest of the team was now carrying him, all the while cheering and waving to the crowd. Stiles was yelling and clapping and acting like a boy scout who had just earned his first badge. It was exactly like him to act that way and those were the kind of moments that just made Lydia’s heart a little warmer.

  
They had finally put him down right in the middle of the field. The Coach was right there to congratulate them and even went that far to hug Stiles. It was one of the best moments of his life and he could almost feel the night still had more to offer. Just as they were about to get their medals, with a trophy already in hands, the members of the school newspaper came by to take a team group photo. Everyone settled in their usual places, they have been posing for the newspaper after every won game. But, this time, instead of being in the back with the tallest players, Stiles came to stand right in the front middle. No one in the crowd had really noticed, but for the team this little change came as a surprise since they all knew that Stiles wasn’t quite keen on taking photos. This seemed strange even to Lydia who was watching from a distance. From her experience, getting Stiles to pose for a photo was quite a handful.

  
The camera started flashing, a photographer’s need to take multiple photos was sometimes practical. At least for Stiles, in this situation. He looked up to the place his family was standing, seeing Lydia cheer for him wholeheartedly. With the audacity to wink at her for a moment he managed to confuse her and actually make the girl blush. Well, Stiles thought for himself, wait until she saw the real thing. Indeed, Stiles was at that point of his plan that required a grand finish and embarrassing himself in the process didn’t seem that bad at all considering it would be worth it if it made Lydia smile. So, he took in one last breath and slowly lifted his lacrosse jersey up, leaving his bare torso for everyone on the field to see. But that wasn’t the whole picture and the crowd struggled to read what was written all over his body. While most of the parentals were clearly uncomfortable, all the girls swooned over the romantic gesture and even the ‘macho’ boys weren’t left unphased.

  
LYDIA MARTIN’S ABS

  
It was like a really really bad romantic comedy, Lydia knew. But, she was truly a sucker for the Notebookish romantic crap and Stiles knew her so well. Not to mention he looked amazing, all the girls were drooling over him, including Lydia. She was even 87% sure that he’d been working out for years just so he could put his hot new abs to this use. Lydia might have been insecure about his feelings the last couple of years, but she was far from stupid. She had known about his ten year plan since freshman year, but since the ten years passed, Lydia thought he had abandoned that idea.

  
Not only was she flattered by his grand gesture, she has never been more in love with him than in that moment, nor had she ever felt so special. While the crowd went wild at the sight of the love proclamation, Lydia was on the verge of tears. The hard impact of his love for her struck her unprepared and her heart burst to flames. It was tacky and corny and way too public but she absolutely loved every second of it.

  
Her feet were moving, but she didn’t notice until she was on the field. And her sight was blurry with tears, but she didn’t need to see to know where he was. A tether was pulling her towards him all the time, but the only exception this time was that she didn’t mind being pulled.

  
“Oh shit, you’re crying. I’m so sorry Lyds, I didn’t mean to make you cry. I didn’t know how to tell you and I thought you felt the same... I’m so sorry to embarrass you like this, I just, I felt you might like it... You know, like the Notebook, your favourite movie... But this wasn’t like the Notebook ‘cause I didn’t want to be a copy cat you know...? And, oh this is so embarrassing, especially for you, I’m so sorry Lydia -”

  
Stiles was desperately trying to explain himself, to apologize for something he shouldn’t be apologizing for, ever. And Lydia couldn’t keep listening to him. It was almost funny how the calm, confident Stiles had disappeared in a matter of seconds. If it were anyone else Lydia would have enjoyed the strenght of her power over him, but it was Stiles. And he shouldn’t ever feel like this, like she doesn’t love him back, like he’s an embarrassment, like he isn’t good enough for her. Because that was the farthest from truth.

  
He was getting really upset, she could see, but her mind couldn’t keep up with all the words of apology he was saying. She needed to make sure he knew somehow, that he finally knew. Only if she’d get him to shut up... And what better way to do that than to take his breath away.

  
So she kissed him. Right there and then, in the middle of the lacrosse field in front of the whole school, including their parents. And it couldn’t have been more perfect.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Stiles was caught unprepared to say the least. He was trying his best to make Lydia understand that he was honestly sorry for making her upset and that he had had the best intentions. Not that he himself wasn’t disappointingly devastated, but his priority was always her.

  
And then, in the midst of his haste apology, among the other players and right in front of the whole town, Lydia Martin kissed him. Right on the mouth. Without any hesitation, without no doubt in her actions. She put her mouth on his firmly and didn’t back down until he collected himself enough to actually respond. But how do you react when the girl you’ve been in love with your whole life kisses you ? Stiles didn’t quite know, considering the last time they did something like this it had been a life or death situation. Well, now that he thinks of it, everything about them is a life threatening situation because there was no possible way he could ever live without her.

  
So he did the only natural thing, the one his heart was leading, not his mind. His mouth instinctively moved against hers and suddenly he was lost in the feeling. Putting his hands on her tiny waist he gently pulled her closer, making her whimper as he did so. It was quiet, it was simple and it was lovingly intimate, even though there was a stadium full of people with their eyes locked on the pair. The kiss itself didn’t last long, but it’s impact had stuck with both of them and it kept them from looking away from each other.

  
“How’d you do that?” he asked with a small smile once his lips left hers.

  
“I read once that holding your breath can shut you up... So, when I kissed you... You held your breath...” Lydia replied quietly catching onto his joke.

  
They both smiled at each other, blush was spreading across both their cheeks. Neither felt the need to say anything, it was long ago that they had learnt to enjoy the silence they knew to share. Stiles had concentrated only on her, the way her full lips looked kissed (God, he did that), the way her neck was getting redder with every second he was staring at her, the way she, herself was looking at him full of hope and dare he say love... They were in their perfect little bubble of happiness, two teenagers completely in love with each other.

  
Except they had forgotten, consumed by their feelings, that there were other people watching them with intrigued eyes. No one could really believe that Lydia Martin was standing on the lacrosse field with her tongue stuck in the mouth of one and only Stiles Stilinski. At first everybody was truly confused at the sight, some of the students murmured how it must be a bet. But, there were others, classmates and some old friends that knew exactly what was going on. A few years back this would’ve obviously been some kind of a joke, but many Beacon Hills High students knew about the love that grew steadily over the years between the two completely different people who would’ve been unthinkable together. But sometimes, blue and orange do make a perfect combination.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to share your Stydia feels with me on facebook (sgcmwg), instagram (a.tica) and of course, my best friend - Tumblr (hopgiva & queenofmne). Love you all, stay safe and take care of yourselves. xoxo -QoM


End file.
